Newbro logi guide
'Newbro Logi Guide' Hello and welcome to the Ministry of Misfits, eve finest HQ incursion community. This newbro guide will hopefully guide you on your way to joining our fleets as fast as possible in the safest manner possible. Then have you making plenty of isk whilst having fun in no time at all. What to do before joining fleet *Set your safety to green *Make sure you have no wardecs or killrights against you *Set auto target back to 0 and auto reject duel invites *Set drones to passive and focus fire 'Colour coding your broadcast history' *Click the fleet menu window, broadcast settings and make sure shield, capacitor, align to, warp to are set to a colour that you will remember. *Also as seen in the above picture make sure you have your broadcast settings set so everyone can see them. By making sure you click on and keep clicking on the icon in the bottom right hand corner of the fleet window until you see the cross of outward pointing arrows. 'Now you're ready to join the fleet what next' *Add the FC to your watchlist and then warp to them twice. If you're at the right gate and the fleet is on the other side of that gate an error message about natural phenomena should pop up. Upon receiving that message ask the FC for the Gate Status. The FC will reply with either that the gate is red or green. Red = do not take the gate Green = take the gate. Never ask is gate green, reason being if someone hears or reads that, that doesn't understand English very well they might misunderstand and take the gate and get themselves killed. *Upon landing in site make sure to have joined the appropriate logi channel and then add the AAA, DDD to your watchlist as well. *You will also want to hit your prop mod immediately upon landing and orbit the AAA 10km. While doing that you can deploy and assign your drones to the DDD. 'How to logi' *First things first, make sure you can see your history tab on the fleet window and see the broadcasts and that the bar is scrolled all the way up to the top. *To lock on to a broadcast fast press and hold CTRL key on your keyboard and left click on the broadcast in the history tab. *Once you lock that person up apply the necessary shield reps 1 at a time. With a second or two gap between each applied shield rep. *Once that persons shields are near full. Start to decycle your reps of them one at a time until their shields remain stable at around 80%. The reason you do this is so when the aggro switches to someone else you have spare shield reps immediately available to apply to the next person that takes aggro. 'Basilisk pilots' *Your role in the fleet is to provide remote shield reps, combat caps (remote capacitor transfer) and remote sensor boost so the Drone bunnies can lock faster (priority to DDD). *Typically a Basi pilot is unstable at logi lvl 5 and will need 1 incoming combat cap to keep them stable. A logi lvl 4 Basi pilot will need 2 combat caps to keep them stable. So it's of the utmost importance to get in to the basi logi channel as soon as you join fleet and get yourself assigned a cap buddy. Then as soon as you land on grid immedititly move (so you can be locked on to) and cap with your cap buddy when landing in a site. *If the Basi cap chain ever goes down due to ECM or Neuts you need to report it in the Basi channel immediately. That way the other Basi pilots can cap around the broken link in their chain or give an extra CC to who ever needs it. *When it comes to giving cap, priority always goes to the person being neuted by the Outuini Mesen. Give that person all your free CC you have until the Outuini is dead. Other than that you want to be locking up cap broadcast and giving the target 4 cycles of your free CC. Vindicators pilots will broadcast the most then Nightmare pilots if something goes wrong with their cap chain Machariels rarely. Once you've been with fleet for a while you will figure out who needs cap regular. Instead of waiting for them to broadcast randomly lock up the usual suspect and spray cap on them. *In the event of split aggro and you becoming overwhelmed by shield and cap broadcast always concentrate on the shield broadcast and the person that's taking aggro from the Outuini Mesen always make sure they get the cap they need. 'Scimitar pilots' *Your main role in fleet is to provide remote shield reps and to apply remote tracking links to the to the Vindicators or other fleet members. *When you join fleet you need to join the Scimi logi channel. In that channel the Scimi LC will assign people for you to give links to, Vindicators recieve Optimal links and are the priority. If there are no Vindcators free to link you will be assigned Nightmares or Machariels to link. Both Nightmares & Machariels receive remote tracking boost. 'General Logi tips' *Upon landing in a site move straight away and turn on your propulsion mod. As both The scimi and Basi pilots to an extent rely on their speed to tank. The last thing you want to do is be sat still on the beacon and take full room aggro as that can get your ship instantly destroyed. *Try not to over rep between waves as doing that can pull aggro on to your ship on the next wave. So always decycle your remote shield reps as much as safely possible on the person taking aggro. *If you pull aggro you can overheat your prop mods and shield hardeners just a little to help mitigate the damage to your ship. Also instead of mindlessly orbiting your anchor (AAA). Try and burn in a direct right angle from the direction of the Sansha that are firing at you. This will max out your transversal speed and helps to mitigate the damage you are taking. Just make sure not to burn away of into space away from fleet and to always anchor back up once the danger has come to pass. *If the Anchor (AAA) is ever missing or you're in doubt of who the actual AAA is. Then it is fine to anchor on your FC, they wont be in the perfect position but are usually in roughly the right area that log should be in 'True Creations Research Center' *True Creations Research Center commonly know as TCRC. These are a special site and handled slightly different to normal. Upon landing in these sites The first thing logi need to do is to burn towards 11 o'clock (12 o'clock is the battletower) to around 50 km. As it is imperative to get of the beacon as fast as possible as there are a lot of neuting ships in this site near the beacon and you need to get out of neuting range A.S.A.P. . Once you get to around 50km immediately anchor on the AAA or FC if he is out of position, basically whoever is closest at the time. Then switch to anchoring on the AAA once he's in position. Basi make sure to also get the cap chain up straight away. *All remote tracking computers and remote sensor boost in this site are given to the DDD. Scimi give the DDD 2 remote tracking computers loaded with tracking scripts and the rest loaded with optimal range scripts. Basi make sure to have your remote sensor boost load with scan resolution scripts and assign them to the DDD. *At the end of this site there will be a staged warp out. Once the fleet has killed the tower and X tags (scrams) the dps and sniper ships will warp out leaving the logi behind with the FC in the Claymore. At this point if you've listened to your FC you should be aligned to the warpout direction with your prop mod turned of. If you are flying towards an object that you could bump of or get stuck on let the FC know. They will either get you to burn around the object so you don't bump or ask you to warp yourself off grid. 'J TAGS ARE VERY IMPORTANT' *'NEVER FIRE AT J TAGS. They have only been put up for safety reasons when fleet needs to stop killing or a mistake has been made by the tagger and fleet shouldn't fire at that tag.' In the case of logi you dont have guns but you do have drones. If there are only J tags on grid but your drones are still firing pull them in. Then launch and reassign them on the next wave once the FC has retagged the J tags and fleet has killed them. 'Disconnects' *If you Dsconnect from game never log back in straight away. Always come on to coms (TS) and ask the FC if it's safe to log back in. The reason we do that is because in some sites we warp out and leave Sansha alive on grid. If the fleet has warped of and you log back in and land in site. There will be no logi to save your ship and it could die. That kind of loss is not covered by the SRP program so for your own sack don't do it. Also if you can't talk on coms just poke the acting FC and ask if it's safe to log back in.